1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display device and a control method thereof, and more particularly, a display device capable of sharing contents with a neighboring device and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device such as a smart pad, a smart phone, a tablet personal computer (PC), a note PC, a large format display (LFD), a digital signage, a television (TV), a monitor, a table-type display device etc. can share contents with other neighboring display devices (hereinafter, referred to as a “neighboring device”). For example, a user of the display device transmits information displayed on a screen, which s/he is currently viewing, to a neighboring device and allows the neighboring device to display the same screen, thereby simultaneously sharing the corresponding screen with a user of the neighboring device.
However, a related art display device provides an inconvenient interface when sharing contents with a neighboring device, and it is thus inconvenient and difficult for a user to intuitively share desired contents.